


As We Damn Well Please

by havocthecat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, St Trinian's (2007 2009), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Women Rescuing Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's a St. Trinian's girl in spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Damn Well Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/gifts).



> Also posted [on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/49609.html).

The blonde girl is ten and an orphan. They come for girls like her. The Winter Soldier likes to train them older than his handlers do. He fights for it.

Once, Natasha would have let them. One more for the Red Room means one less handler to go after Natasha. To go after the girl that grew into a woman and escaped their reach. They want her back, or they want her dead.

No more. No more girls to feed their hunger. There's a school in England that will take her. Anoushka will be herself, not just another Black Widow.


End file.
